Between Supposed Lovers
by BarnabasFrid
Summary: After Barnabas' costume party... Vicki remains behind to find her quiet friend has some rather similiar feelings.


Between Supposed Lovers...

By BarnabasFrid

Vicki milled around the living room of The Old House. She wondered why, after the frightening events of the evening, the air about the house was tranquil and comforting.

Vicki stopped before the mantle and looked up at the portrait of Barnabas Collins. Sam Evans' canvas had captured the very essence of the man. Or so everyone thought. While Vicki agreed it confirmed his gentle and elegant characteristics, it did not show the passion that thundered within him. Barnabas' enthusiasm for the past was a most attractive quality and she smiled proudly as she looked down to remind herself just how much she loved the fit of Josette's dress.

"To be sure, she must be charming if her own vision pleases." Barnabas spoke at full volume to announce his return to the room.

"Thank you for staying behind Miss Winters, it took me a few minutes but I did find what I was searching for." He was lying. The music box had been exactly where he had left it.

"This night was exhilarating Mr. Collins, I thought it a shame to leave. I was thrilled when you asked me to stay. I was just imagining what it must be like to live here, to experience the charms of this house every night." Vicki sat in the chair near the fire and turned her gaze to Barnabas warmly as he took its mate. "What have you got there?"

"A gift." Barnabas held the music box before Vicki. "The door prize to my party." She took the box and stood up.

"Mr. Collins, I can't accept this."

"Why do you say that?" he rose from his seat and stood beside her. "You have most successfully brought Josette to life for me. It was the very reason for the gathering in the first place. How else could I thank you?" She held the music box toward him, one hand above the other below it. Barnabas covered her hands with his. "Please, Miss Winters. If you do not accept my gift I shall take it as an insult."

Barnabas walked slowly behind Vicki as she moved toward the door. She stopped and turned to face him, "Goodnight Mr. Collins. Thank you for everything. Really, I could not have had a better time and it was very kind of you to invite Burke."

At the mention of Devlin's name, Barnabas' face soured. "How could I decline your request?" He looked down at the floor with resentment. Thunder began to growl outside.

"Mr. Collins… I was under the impression that you wanted Burke here. Jeremiah's costume was a perfect…"

Barnabas interrupted unexpectedly, "He could not keep his hands from you. It made me ill just to…" He stopped and looked at her. Regret and shame plagued his face, "Forgive me Miss Winters. I have over stepped my boundary." A deafening break of thunder sounded and Barnabas pulled out his watch, after realizing the hour he looked back at Vicki and smiled. "It is rather late, shall I accompany you back to Collinwood?"

A look of fixed bewilderment took over Vicki's features, "Mr. Collins, I don't understand, Burke and I are going to be married. You know that."

"I do."

"Well, what you said a moment ago…" Vicki gripped the music box tightly in her hand. She watched him pace the floor for a bit until he stopped before her.

"Surely Miss Winters, you must know how I feel. You must have noticed my face light up when you entered my house. Such emotion cannot be summoned purely by a well fitting dress." Vicki listened, astonished. Barnabas felt a sting in his mouth, fangs beginning to descend through his gums. "If I could, I would take you back in time to show you my face the very second Cousin Elizabeth introduced us. I was at once infatuated. But soon after… further desires developed." He moved closer to her, the tips of their shoes touching. "You are the most striking, gifted woman I have met in a long time." Barnabas reached out, and before taking Vicki's hand in his, he took the music box from her and set it on the table in the foyer, "I suppose it was the excitement of the evening… perhaps the alcohol." He garbled, "I have over stepped my boundary."

"Mr. Collins, have we not always been close friends?" Vicki asked. Barnabas nodded. "Then why are these thoughts coming out now? Why did you not tell me this when the engagement was announced? Before?" Vicki shook her head. "This is too much for me tonight. Can we talk about this tomorrow?" The girl moved to leave, then; realized Barnabas still had her hand in his. "Mr. Collins?"

Barnabas forced Vicki's hand behind her, then the other. He pressed his hips firmly against her pinning her back to the wall. Vicki squirmed uneasily.

"Don't, please. Mr. Collins. I'm engaged to Burke."

"Engaged to Devlin when it is my love you hunger after?" He whispered in a lover's voice. "My lips you wish to taste. My bed you wish to lie in?"

Barnabas took the startled girl's face in his hands and looked at her with fanatical lust. Leaning down, he took her lips between his, kissing her fervently. The vampire's thumbs pressed stiff against Vicki's cheek, she struggled to free her hands but could not. Barnabas' right index finger slid from Vicki's face to her shoulder. Pulling his lips from hers, he took in a sharp breath, giving her a chance to protest. She remained unspoken, shuddering against him. Barnabas broadened his fingers and let his hand fall to Vicki's breast lifting it upward, "Miss Winters," the voice was hoarse as he pressed his lips over the girl's covered nipple. Feeling it stiffen, he then took it between his teeth. Vicki moaned with innocent pleasure and let her head loll to the side.

Barnabas stopped and took a few steps back, releasing Vicki from his hold. Head dropping , his eyes glazed over and he looked on her with evident hunger. Vicki gasped for breath. She stood trembling puzzled by Barnabas' actions. "I release you, Victoria Winters. Go. Marry Devlin." He watched the girl quiver before him, knowing in a few moments she would wordlessly plead him to take her to Josette's bed.

Vicki fell to her knees and took Barnabas' hand in hers, drawing it close to her mouth. "How many times I have looked upon this hand. Directing my eyes to a painting. Pointing to a verse in a novel. But now, to have this hand I have so admired on my skin, against my flesh… Mr. Collins, you ask the forbidden of me." She pushed the finger past her lips and ran her tongue across the tip. Barnabas closed his eyes and smiled, savoring her warm, moist tongue on his skin. He let her continue till the girl's mouth was brimming with saliva. Pulling the finger out, he spread the fluid over Vicki's lips and breathed heavily. Barnabas knelt beside her and whispered, "Miss Winters, I exact the forbidden. Come with me…"

"Mr. Collins…" Vicki was terrified and entirely confused by Barnabas' actions, as well as her own. She was engaged to Burke, yet she knelt before Barnabas, letting him kiss her… Wanting him to kiss her… Wanting more…

"The game ends here Miss Winters. It ends here. I want you." He lifted her in his arms and began up the staircase towards Josette's room.

He kicked the door open breaking the handle and cracking the jam. Barnabas set Vicki on her feet and took her figure in, hunger devouring him. He moved promptly behind her and hurriedly unfastened the buttons on the back of the dress. Then tore the fabric from the girl's body.

"Please stop, Mr. Collins. Please…this cannot happen." Vicki moaned. But it was this whimper that betrayed her. It told Barnabas to continue, to take her. Was this it? Was he finally to have her?

Impatiently he ripped at Vicki's underclothes till she stood exposed before him.

"What a vision of magnificence you are. So much like Josette. You are Josette in body and character." Barnabas wrapped the girl tightly in his arms kissed her with a violent force. Pulling back, he whispered, "Do I offend you? You know how much I want you." He traced her earlobe with his tongue. "Tell me to stop and I will Miss Winters. But you must do it now, for in a instant I will lack the power to do so."

Lacking her reply he threw her to the bed. Balanced above her, he covered Vicki's neck with kisses, uncontrollably murmuring, "I want you, Victoria. Please let me fuck you." Vicki was shocked with pleasure and unease.

Fuck?

Why would Barnabas use such vulgarity? His desire was clear. It brought up feelings she daily pushed away since Burke purposed. She lay exposed beneath this gallant man that... Night after night she dreamt would take her. Take… and make her a true Collins. But these emotions were long pushed away. She loved Burke.

"Tell me to stop, Victoria, tell me. Tell me." He was out of control. Every consideration she had was to implore him to get up and walk away, but his mouth was once again on her breast. Sucked gently then taking more of the flesh in, biting at the nipple. Barnabas' hand rested on the inside of Vicki's thigh and although she fought back all judgment to push him away, she found herself whispering, "I am engaged to another…"

"Engaged to another? Yet you lay so beautifully in Josette's bed? Can you not feel her enter you? This has been my design all the while, Victoria. You are in her room, in her bed," He took a bit of the girl's thigh in his hand, squeezing it powerfully. "You are wrapped in her bedclothes, her perfume. And it is her lover that pleases you now. Recognize it. You are Josette."

Vicki arched her back as Barnabas' hand began to push apart her legs. She knew he could not hear her and even if she begged him to stop… he wouldn't. The rough cloth of his outfit scratched at her skin.

"Josette is here, I can feel her. I can taste her in your skin, Victoria." His voice was small and frantic. She felt a finger, then another slip into her sex, creating a clicking sound, as she grew moist. Vicki gave in and laid her hands on Barnabas' head, digging her nails into the scalp. His mouth slid from her breast to her belly and she spoke, "Mr. Collins…"

"Barnabas. Barnabas. Sweet Victoria, Barnabas." With his free hand he pushed his waistband down and reached for his sex. "Ask me to fuck you, Victoria. Ask me. My God, I want to fuck you. Ask me." He was above her again and she could feel his sex straining against her leg.

Vicki whispered, "My love…" No additional words, Barnabas forced himself deep inside the frightened virgin. She cried out first in pain then with enormous pleasure. She felt his hips thrust against her and the sound intrigued. Shouting, "Barnabas!" over and again, digging her nails deeper into his skull.

Barnabas continued rhythms inside her, muttering words of love and fascination. His body was lithe and sturdy and it pleased her feel the smooth skin rub against hers. As Vicki began to feel at ease, fix she took more notice of his expressions and became anxious again. He was obsessed as well as in love and the confirmations were startling.

"Victoria, Victoria, my beautiful child, my sweet innocent. How long I have fought this ache for you…" She thought him delirious. They were in the midst of the act, what could he be asking? "I hunger for you. Let me. Let me drink you in. Let me taste you." His lips were at her neck again. The jagged thrusts came quicker and she felt a rainbow of colors, and ecstatic emotions wash over her.

Barnabas grabbed Vicki's hair behind the neck and insistently, snapped her head back. She winced with pain and took in a quick breath. Lunging at her throat, his fangs pierced through her flesh. Vicki screamed in horror but closed her eyes upon unearthly pleasure. He sucked with savage strength causing the blood to flow rapidly about her neck. Shaking his head violently, the wounds tore wider and blood gushed down his chin and saturating the material covering his chest. "Josette, Josette. You consume me. My love, do not hate me. Do not fear me." He grabbed Vicki's hand, took a finger and dug the nail deep into his flesh of his palm, causing blood to flow. "Drink, Josette. Take me inside of you. Pass through this bloody existence by my side."

"Don't… Don't." Vicki moaned, reaching up to cover the wound in her neck. "Don't, Barnabas. My love… Don't stop."

As his servant's hand touched Barnabas' shoulder, he shuddered and let out an inhuman cry.

"I'm sorry Barnabas, but you was just standin' there with a blank look on yer face, like you was thinkin' somethin' awful." Willie Loomis smiled, "The house is shut up, tight as a drum. I'm off ta bed."

"Yes," Barnabas answered, "Go to your room, and stay there for the rest of the night."

"Is there somethin' wrong?" Willie asked.

Barnabas' eyes widened as he barked, "Do as I say!"

Willie disappeared, knowing better than to challenge his master.

Barnabas found himself outside Josette's room. The tempest labored on as he heard the claps of thunder, the rain beating against every window within earshot. Vicki was just beyond this door, sleeping peacefully and unquestioning beneath a coverlet of the past. It was her idea to stay, to seek refuge from the storm, her idea to spend the night in Josette's bed. Moments before, Barnabas was pacing the floor of the drawing room, the actions playing so vividly in his mind's eye. Bloodlust was rapidly becoming out of control, so far beyond his grasp that he had even imagined raping the governess to sate his hunger.

Barnabas reached out and turned the knob silently, pulling the door open. He stepped cautiously inside and closed the door behind him. Walking gradually to the bed, he eyed Vicki. How stunning she was. Standing beside the girl, Barnabas leaned down to caress her hair. Thinking better of this exploit, he climbed into the bed, with a leg on each side of Vicki's. Her hands were neatly crossed over her chest, and Barnabas took each of them within his as he delicately forced her arms to their full length. The girl stirred…

Barnabas stretched his legs and soon Vicki's body was covered with the mass of his own. A gasp came from her lips, taking in a breath. He was heavy and blocked her flow of air. The two lay… one beneath the other. The decision, it seemed, had been made. He would receive Victoria Winters' blood.

"Who is this?" After the inhalation was taken, Barnabas' familiar scent flowed into her nostrils. Vicki panicked. "Mr. Collins, please. Remove yourself…"

"Be still…" His voice was imposing but calm. "Take this quietly." His fangs, now unsheathed, were visible though Vicki had shut her eyes in terror. Keeping the girl's arm immobile with his elbow, Barnabas forced the heal of his hand against Vicki's chin. Her head strained to the side as her hair splayed across the pillow. Neck exposed, Barnabas sunk his teeth suddenly into the flesh. The girl's heartbeat was so irregular, so fast that the blood came in a swift gush and the vampire drank with lust and greed.

As her strength quickly drained, Vicki spoke. "Please, Mr. Collins. You force me." Her head lolled away from Barnabas' face, his teeth now withdrawn from her. The girl could feel straying fingers moving past the waistband of her under things, straining to rest against the breach of her sex.

Barnabas offered his reply. The virgin's blood had well suited him and a rush of dominance pervaded. A free hand grabbed at Vicki's hair, steadying her gaze upward so she could see nothing but him. "Force you? Is that what you think?" He shook his head and grinned heatedly. "Rather it is you that forces me. Though you cannot help it. You haven't a suggestion of what your existence does do you? How you catch my attention. How you allure. How you entice by merely living."

"I am inexperienced, I am not naive…"

Barnabas drew a sharp breath as the girl's hips moved upward, grinding against the vampire's fingers, now slickly inserted within. Blood continued to filter from the wound as he spoke against the skin. "Marry Devlin, then. Let him provide for you. Let him think he has claimed you Victoria. When his lips touch yours, when he comes inside of you… remember… he was not the first."

The act now was accomplished. Offensive words of invasion slipped from the vampire's mouth as he slid himself inside the girl. Did she cry out with objection? Repulsion? Pleasure? He cared not; Barnabas unloaded his fury, his frustration and his longing inside the young governess till he neared completion. Holding his hands roughly behind Vicki's head, he whispered as he came, "When you gaze at you face in the mirror, my love, know it was my body you clutched when the wound was made. A wound that will never heal Victoria Winters, as you wear the trace of my error."


End file.
